


1992_Soirée

by Schatz2020



Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [11]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is an asshole but still loves Charles, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Paris (City), Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), Sarcasm
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Summary: Sarebbe stata sicuramente una bella serata, il clima mite di maggio, i fiori lungo le strade. Era il tramonto, l’orario ideale per un buon bicchiere di bollicine, che certamente avrebbe ordinato Xavier, mentre Lehnsherr avrebbe chiesto un Martini cocktail. Avrebbero conversato e mangiato qualcosa seduti all’aperto. C’erano tutti i presupposti per essere indubbiamente una bellissima serata, a meno di prendere in considerazione i gusti cinematografici del professore. Quelli erano noiosi tanto quanto incomprensibili, esattamente come la sua abitudine di mettere il limone sul purè! Che schifo...
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1992_Soirée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doc_ste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_ste/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [1992_Soirèe_ENG](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071050) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020)



> L'autore non ha nulla contro la cinematografia polacca!

“Giuro: se scegli un’altra merda polacca mi butto a terra e mi metto ad urlare!” esclamò Erik spingendo pigramente la sedia a rotelle del compagno lungo rue des Archives.

Sarebbe stata sicuramente una bella serata, il clima mite di maggio, i fiori lungo le strade. Era il tramonto, l’orario ideale per un buon bicchiere di bollicine, che certamente avrebbe ordinato Xavier, mentre Lehnsherr avrebbe chiesto un Martini cocktail. Avrebbero conversato e mangiato qualcosa seduti all’aperto. C’erano tutti i presupposti per essere indubbiamente una bellissima serata, a meno di prendere in considerazione i gusti cinematografici del professore. Quelli erano noiosi tanto quanto incomprensibili, esattamente come la sua abitudine di mettere il limone sul purè! Che schifo...

Charles sorrise a quelle riflessioni, estese la testa all’indietro e guardò l’uomo dietro di lui dal basso in su.

“Ma scusa...” iniziò ridacchiando. “Credevo ti piacessero i film polacchi. Ci hai anche vissuto per molto tempo, parli la lingua perfettamente” argomentò Charles, ma fu interrotto dagli sbuffi di Erik.

“Cosa c’entra?” domandò alzando gli occhi al cielo. “In Polonia sono stato anche in un ghetto e nel Campo... la cinematografia polacca fa cagare Charles! Abbi pietà di me... scegli altro”.

“Mi rifiuto di andare a vedere quelle super produzioni holliwoodiane, sia chiaro!” esclamò con tono irritante.

Erik gli fece il verso mimando il suo blaterare con la mano.

“ _L’amante_ ” disse Lehnsherr dopo un po’.

Erano giunti al Maurice Café. Si accomodarono ad un tavolo del dehors e ordinarono da bere insieme a qualche ostrica e una degustazione di quiche della casa.

“E di cosa parla questo film?” domandò Charles scettico con un’espressione antipatica. Erik gli avrebbe preso quella faccia da cazzo a schiaffi.

“Di uno su una sedia a rotelle che viene venduto per un traffico di corpi destinati a _snuff movies_...” rispose acido il tedesco succhiando rumorosamente un mollusco.

“Sei un deficiente...”

Risero.

“È la storia di una ragazzina francese di quindici anni che si fa scopare duro da un trentenne cinese” riprese malizioso Erik strizzando un occhio.

Scolò il Martini in un sorso e ne ordinò un altro.

“Sei un imbecille maniaco... dico sul serio Erik: dovresti vergognarti alla tua età! Non verrò a vedere un soft porno pedofilo con te!” lo ammonì severo.

Erik lo guardò con disappunto. Poi si piegò in avanti avvicinandosi al viso di Charles, la mano poggiata sulla coscia del professore. Un po’ troppo vicino al suo inguine...

“Erik!” soffiò Xavier avvampando.

Lehnsherr piegò le labbra in un ghigno furbo.

“È tratto dall’autobiografia di Marguerite Duras, dubito che al Corail proiettino soft porno, ahimè...” concluse sospirando.

Aveva stuzzicato la curiosità del professore.

“La Duras de _La diga sul Pacifico_? _L’amante_ è stato un suo best seller...”. Sembrò riflettere ad alta voce più che conversare con l’uomo di fronte a lui.

“Visto? Sei interessato. Tanto basta. Niente rotture di cazzo polacche!”

Scoppiò a ridere e finì il secondo cocktail.

“Basta” lo rimproverò severo Charles.

“Basta cosa?” chiese Erik ghignando.

“Bere” precisò Xavier asciutto.

“Che palle...” sbuffò il tedesco roteando gli occhi.“Sei noioso!”

“Sono pragmatico”.

“Cosa? Tu?!” esclamò ridendo di gusto Erik.

Charles lo guardò con disappunto.

“Se bevi troppo poi diventi inutile” affermò Charles a bassa voce non riuscendo a trattenere un’espressione maliziosa.

Lehnsherr dischiuse la bocca e si leccò il labbro inferiore per poi morderlo.

Alzò un sopracciglio e rimise la mano nuovamente sulla coscia di Charles. Sempre un po’ troppo in alto...

“Sono certo che proietteranno il film anche domani” bisbigliò sensuale.

Xavier sorrise arrossendo.

“Smetti di palparmi in pubblico, Erik!” pregò un po’ stridulo.

“Non ti sto palpando, Charles. Se volessi palparti farei così” e prese a stringere la mano sul corpo di Xavier decisamente troppo vicino al suo inguine.

“Erik!” esclamò il professore sbloccando il freno della sedia e spostandosi indietro. “Sei un coglione!”

Erik scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente. Gli altri avventori si voltarono a guardarli. Charles avrebbe voluto scomparire all’instante.

Maledizione! Era sempre così rumoroso in tutto ciò che faceva. Quando rideva, quando mangiava, quando dormiva. Merda, quando dormiva...! Era come un trattore ingolfato.

Erik pagò il conto e si mise nuovamente alle spalle di Charles direzionando la sedia a rotelle verso l’uscita.

“A cosa pensi con quella deliziosa espressione rincagnata?”

“Ai tuoi rumori...”

“Mmm... tipo?”

“Tipo quando ridi o quando dormi o quando mangi. Riflettevo sulla nutrita gamma dei tuoi versi e cercavo di metterli in scala di fastidio: da ‘ti fulmino con lo sguardo’ a ‘ti sfondo il cranio con una mazza da golf’. In mezzo ci sono gradi intermedi: ‘ti tiro una testata sul naso’ ad esempio”

Erik era divertito.

“Innanzitutto non puoi tirarmi una testata sul naso: non ci arriveresti. E non solo per la spiacevole paralisi che ti affligge: fossi anche in piedi resteresti comunque un nano da giardino e non raggiungeresti il mio naso” affermò ironico.

“Scordati una qualsiasi forma di intimità stasera, Lehnsherr” lo ammonì asciutto Charles.

Erik non smetteva di ridere. Si fermò nei pressi di un giardinetto. Il sole era quasi tramontato del tutto. La luce morbida che allungava le ombre creava una piacevole atmosfera. Si sedette su di una panchina di fronte a Charles. Lo tirò a se allargando le gambe così da potergli stare a pochi centimetri.

Xavier lo osservava severo con le braccia conserte.

“A proposito di intimità: quel genere di rumori? Non c’erano nella tua lista nera dei miei difetti sonori” domandò con aria beffarda.

Charles si rilassò aprendosi in un sorriso dolce.

“Quelli, Erik, sono i tuoi unici ululati che le mie orecchie bramano di sentire senza sanguinare...!” disse ironico.

Erik arrossì in un raro momento di sincero imbarazzo.

Erano soli. Ora di cena, le eleganti strade del quartiere Le Marais deserte.

Si baciarono piano, dolcemente.

Erik seduto sul bordo della panchina tirò a sé Charles tanto quanto l’ingombro della sedia gli consentì.

Il bacio divenne più intimo, più erotico e, sì, più _rumoroso_.

“Andiamo a casa” biascicò Charles.

“Non sono più in punizione?” bisbigliò il tedesco baciando l’angolo della mandibola del professore.

“Sfrutterò il tuo corpo, ascolterò i tuoi gemiti volgari e godrò del tuo...” esitò.

“ _Cazzo_?” suggerì Erik in un bisbiglio roco.

“Esattamente. Dopodiché ti leverai...”

“Dal cazzo” lo interruppe Lehnsherr ridacchiando.

“Precisamente” disse con veemenza Charles. “E dormirai sul divano. Perché dopo ‘nano da giardino’ non ho nessuna intenzione di sopportare una betoniera nel letto!”

Erik alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“ _Ah! L' Amour_!” esclamò in francese.

Spostò Charles e la sua sedia indietro e si sollevò dalla panchina. La sua erezione tendeva i pantaloni.

Charles indugiò con un ghigno ad osservare l’inguine di Erik.

“Non ti ingolosire troppo, Charles...potrebbe venirmi mal di testa, ad esempio!”

“Ti uccido”.

“Prego?”

“Erik, è giusto che tu lo sappia: il tuo pene è la sola ragione per cui ti sopporto!”

E finalmente anche Charles scoppiò a ridere.

“Sei uno stronzo. Mi fai sentire un oggetto”.

“Lo sei, Magnus. Sei il mio personale sex toy” ridacchiò Xavier.

Erik lo guardò per un istante con un’espressione vacua fingendo di riflettere.

“Mmm...direi che può starmi bene, _Schatz_!” esclamò.


End file.
